Little Secrets
by R2-D2106
Summary: Forks' new genius doctor Katie Jackson and her still-in-high-school boyfriend hold a secret. How is it Emmett seems to know what it is? Most importantly, why does it seem like Rosalie's jealous? SEE CHAP 19 FOR VOTE ON MY NEXT PROJECT
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea I'm playing with. Give me a yay or nay!**

Prologue

McCarty Homestead

Gatlinburg, Tennessee

1935

Kathleen Volturi McCarty sat down on the edge of her brother's bed as he got ready to go out hunting. "I don't know why you have to go today." She said for what felt like the thousandth time. "It's supposed to be raining later." Sure enough, clouds covered the town of Gatlinburg ominously.

Emmett paused, picking up his gun. "Josh and I've been doing this since we were little." He said, fastening the straps of the knapsack. He looked at her and grinned. "Besides, it's not like we're actually going to get in the bears' range. We'll let the bait do its job and shoot 'em from a distance."

Katie slipped off the bed. "Okay," she said, giving him a quick hug. "Just promise you'll come back when it starts raining."

Emmett grabbed his sister into a one-armed hug. "Fine, but if you're wrong, I get to say what's for dinner for the next week."

"Deal." Katie said and the two walked to the second story landing together.

Emmett gave her one final hug before he bounded down the stairs and out of sight.

Katie ran up the stairs to her attic bedroom and looked out the window. Emmett and Josh were almost to the entrance to the woods. He turned and waved. Smiling, she waved back.

Later that day, Katie was sitting in her attic, reading a book she had started the night before when she heard a noise on the second floor landing. Placing a bookmark in the pages, she stood.

Emmett couldn't be back already. He had left barely two hours ago. She listened.

"Stupid, good for nothing…" she bit her lip. So her stepfather was using Emmett's absence as an excuse to get rid of her. She waited until the door opened.

Her stepfather stood in the doorway, drunk with a pistol in his hand. "You little bitch," he slurred, stumbling towards her.

Panicking, she flew across the room, knocking him down the stairs. She waited until she heard the thumps stop. She ran out.

"Oh, God," she gasped. Her stepfather had hit his head, knocked out. She backed against the wall, trying to calm herself down, think clearly, and come up with a solution. She glanced at the clock on the wall. Emmett wasn't due back for another three hours…that should give her plenty of time.

Before she could move, the front door opened. "Katie?" a voice called.

"Y-y-yes?" she asked, trying to control the burning in the back of her throat. She was going to lose it.

A vampire walked further in the house and saw her, taking in the situation. "Katie, you've got to move quickly." He said.

"Why?" she whispered. "Is it my father?"

The vampire shook his head. "No, but humans are going to be running this way-one of their cows is running amok and they're trying to catch it. We've got to hurry." He came over and knelt down in front of her. "My name's Jake. I've been watching you on your father's orders for a while now." He smiled. "It's going to be okay."

Chapter One

The Cullens' House

Present day

Forks, Washington

BPOV

Edward had just dropped me off and I was currently sitting in my room, waiting for him when my phone rang.

"Hello" I asked, figuring it was Alice.

"Bella," Edward sounded tense. "Have you heard from Emmett?"

"No, why?"

"He's gone. We've been trying to get him on his phone but he's not answering. Alice can't see anything either."

I stood up, panicked. "Why would he just up and leave like that?"

He sighed into the phone. "I don't know."

KPOV

We were just walking on First Beach in La Push, having convinced Sam to give us a one-night pass on the treaty. He agreed, just hinting they would be close by if we put a toe out of line.

"So how're things going with you and Jake?" he asked as we walked along First Beach at a human pace.

"Pretty good. He and Dad are still trying to one-up each other." I looked at him. He hadn't changed much in the fifty-odd years we'd been apart.

"Classic," He said, pulling me close in an one-armed hug. "So are you going to come over and meet Rose sometime?"

"Hmmm. Me, her and her knowing that we've known each other longer, added to the fact she would jump to the conclusion that you're cheating on her with me? I'll pass. That is, unless you can convince her to Double Dutch with me and Jake sometime."

"That'll be like trying to convince her to spend twenty-four hours with Bella not complaining." He grinned. "Difficult, but not impossible. So are you working at the hospital now?"

"Yeah, I figured Jake and I could play the loser-boy fell in love with a genius game with the humans. Plus, I'm hoping there'll be a thunderstorm so we can all play ball together."

"Alice says there's going to be one tomorrow, you should come." I could see he was making a real effort to try to help ease the merging of his two families-his human one with the little half-vampire sister and her slightly inane vampire husband-with his new, much larger one.

I had never liked large crowds focusing on me. Even when I visited in Volterra, after my stepdad and meeting Jake, I always tended to shy away from the attention. If I met his family as his human little sister, I would have eight vampires-including Jake, an overly jealous wife, curious doctor, masochistic mind reader, and a slightly klutzy human all focusing on me at once. I preferred to stay in small groups and avoid attention as much as possible.

I knew moving to Forks, being the youngest doctor on staff at the hospital, and having a "boyfriend" still in high school would draw attention, but I didn't bargain for the wolves who needed what seemed like constant reassurance I didn't drink blood as often as full vampires and another vampire family that just so happened to include my brother. I had expected just to play it silent and ignore the prying eyes that came wherever I went.

"I'll come. Just don't completely destroy the image of a couple who just wandered into the game. Depending on their reaction, I'll tell them or, keep up the charade."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter Two. What's up? I've got at least thirty hits, but no one's interested in leaving thier opinion? C'mon I'll accept anything! **

Chapter Two

KPOV

The next day passed as any did in Forks: annoying and ordinary. The biggest emergency of the day was when a mother went into labor a couple days early, and I didn't get a chance to handle that one. Dr. Snow took care of it instead, while I sat in my office, wishing I had thought to do my paperwork at human speed just to drag it out. It was sunny out so the Cullens went "hiking", but thanks to a few restless nights during baseball season, Jake and I didn't have that problem- instead we used this sunscreen-like lotion to keep the sun from bouncing off our skin and making us stick out like a swollen finger. It felt like it was taking forever for the clock to hit six-aka the end of my shift-so I could go home and make something to eat or kick back and enjoy some pizza.

Sadly, fate decided to be cruel to me one more time before the big baseball game.

EMPOV

I was expecting everyone to raise hell when I came back- across the boundary line unscathed-Rosalie especially. Edward was trying to poke around in my head to find out what I was doing.

_Sorry little bro, you'll find out like the rest of them. By the way, the dogs say hello._

He growled at me, but didn't press me further. When Carlisle and Esme asked me why I had knowingly crossed the boundary, I explained Sam had given me a one-time only pass so I could "talk to someone".

I tried to keep my emotions neutral so Jasper wouldn't pick up on anything, but I was having trouble- you go without fifty-plus years without seeing your little sister in person and not be excited. The only out of the ordinary thing about that night after that was Alice announced there would be a thunderstorm tomorrow and we'd be able to play baseball. I grinned. Oh, Katie you and Jake are good at keeping under the radar, even that of a psychic vampire.

It was sunny that day-so Edward and Alice didn't go to school, that was just given. As it got closer to six fourteen-when the game would be able to begin- I couldn't help but check my watch every few seconds.

"Why are you so excited, Emmett?" Jasper asked as we grabbed the metal bats and a few balls.

"Just have a feeling it's going to be a good game." I said, grinning as Edward ran Bella over.

I glanced over at the woods. Jake and Katie would be arriving soon-hopefully soon, then the fun could begin. My cell vibrated and I quickly checked the text message.

_Patience is a virtue, Emmett. C U when Rose hits the 2__nd__ time-K_

I cracked my knuckles. Game on, Katie, game on.

Sure enough, after Rose hit her second ball, it went flying into the woods.

"STOP!" Alice's voice called from the pitcher's mound. Everyone abandoned their posts and ran.

"He was leaving-he has someone I can't see with him. They heard us playing."

I edited my thoughts more than usual as Katie and Jake came out of the woods, both dressed for baseball. "We heard you playing," Jake said, tossing me the ball. "We thought we'd check it out." Jake's eyes were bright and gold since he had just hunted. Katie's ever present hazel ones did nothing to betray her eating habits.

EPOV

Who were these people? I kept a close eye on the female-Katie she was exchanging glances with Emmett whose thoughts did nothing to betray anything out of the ordinary. I focused in on her thoughts._ ..going to kill me, screw that, Rosalie'll probably take the first shot, given the circumstances, Emmett and me sneaking off so much. Hell, she probably won't listen to reason and just light a match. _That certainly sounded like a very Rosalie-type thing to do. _…and then there's Emmett who's going to be bending over backwards just to try to explain everything. I should've put the pack on speed dial- maybe they'd like to referee…_

That caught my attention. Was Emmett cheating on Rosalie? I knew we had our differences, her and I, but Emmett?

Before I could voice my question Carlisle asked, "How is it you are allowed to remain human?"

Katie smiled. "The Volturi and I have an agreement: they let me stay human and we simply allow them to check in on us whenever they feel like it." She looked at me and Bella."But I see they're not allowing you to do the same."

"No," I said, putting an arm protectively around Bella. "They're not."

"So you play baseball?" Jake asked, smoothly changing the subject. "I haven't seen something like that since the Denali's took up Double Dutch back in the seventies. Any chance you could use some extra players?"

Carlisle nodded. "Of course." _Keep an eye on them, Edward. _I nodded and we all moved out to our positions, Katie heading over by Bella.

BPOV

Katie followed my over to where I had been watching the game while Jake moved out into the field. "So Edward's finally less mopey I hear" she said. Seeing my face she amended, "Well, less mopey than normal."

"Yeah," I said. "So where are you from?"

"Originally?" she asked throwing a ball casually. I nodded. "Gatlinburg, Tennessee-Mom died on the farm giving birth to me, stepdad shoved cleaning chemicals down my throat my first few years, and my older brother got mauled by a bear." She smiled grimly. "Biggest piece of him they could find was his hat. Then his friend comes back from looking for his body or what's left of it claiming he'd seen someone when he was attacked."

"How did his friend get away?" I asked as Jasper hit the ball.

"Started running soon as he saw the dang thing, kept yelling at 'im to do the same. Course by the time he was calm enough to give a straight thought, he was half drunk and moaning that at least my brother had seen an angel 'fore he died."

"Angel?"

"Yeah, blonde, weird golden eyes, looked like she was glowin' that sort of thing." She shrugged. "Though if he was seein' the angel too, maybe he wasn't that far 'way from dyin' himself either."

**Anyone? Am I alone out here in cyberspace? Does someone want to leave even a little note flaming me or not for me to read? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Easter! In response to all those who have so kindly put this story/me on their favorites' list, here's chapter three. But please, I put a lot of effort into this so, kindly take the time to review. Thanks!**

Chapter Three

JAKE POV

After the game, Katie and I left to go back to our house, me carrying her on my back. "So, what do you think of Rosalie now that you've met her?" I asked as I set her down in the living room.

"She hates me." Katie replied, taking off her jacket.

"Well, let's not jump to conclusions…" I started before I heard her phone start ringing. "Hard Knock Life" started playing and we both groaned. We knew who that was.

"Hello, " Katie said, giving me the international sign for "crazy"

"No, I haven't talked to them yet." She mouthed "Please shoot me" while Aro talked on his end.

"No shit, Sherlock."

Now as far as vampires-even hybrids that are half-human go, Katie's not afraid when it comes to Aro. She gives him just about as much lip as she gives any of the guard, which is pretty brave of her because if it had been anyone else-Emmett for example-they'd be burning faster than you could say "Arrivadeci" In short: Aro let Katie get away with a certain amount of crap, he only expected her to at least _listen_and keep a low profile in return. Since we were married, Aro might let me get away with about as much crap as he let her, but I kind of liked my life, you know, non-burned and pile of ashes.

Katie clicked her phone shut, with a sour expression on her face. "That bad?" I asked, pretty sure what was going on. She nodded, glowering.

"Guess what Aro wants us-that is to say the Denali's, us, Emmett and a certain neighboring family to do?"

I groaned. "We're playing baseball?" She nodded.

"And I wouldn't say yes without a few conditions, namely the devils' reincarnated do not come anywhere CLOSE to a steering wheel when we're there. But, did Aro listen when I pointed out they demolished a forest WHILE we were in the vicinty the last time, did he even consider that they could cause another earthquake or the overdue eruption of Mount Vesuvius? No, he just said to suck it up and deal." She was getting oddly more colored by the second, causing her to start inventing a new shade of blue. "And I told him if he _really, really _wanted us to play, he would make sure IT DOESN'T HAPPEN!"

I held my breath. Three…two…one…and sure enough Katie spun on her heel and I could hear her retching a moment later in the upstairs bathroom. I followed, holding her hair back. She finished a moment later, leaning back against me for support. "What did we discuss about this?" I asked, carrying her into our bedroom.

She moaned softly, leaning her head on my shoulder. "That I shouldn't let Aro get to me and start having normal panic attacks like normal people." I laid her down on the bed, positioning myself next to her.

"And?" I prompted, as she closed her eyes.

"Make sure there's plenty of advance notice if that happens." She added, falling to sleep.

RPOV

I followed the human-Katie's scent after the game.  
Well, okay, I waited a couple of hours and said I was going to go hunting-which I fully intended to do after finding out what was going on between Emmett and this _human._

So, eleven o'clock at night found me standing outside the shed which they had converted into some psycho laboratory. This looked top-of-the line like you'd see in the Preservation Room in Washington DC. Katie was at a computer, alternately scanning and printing photographs-old ones from the looks. I couldn't get a good glimpse, but she looked like she was pasting them into a scrapbook after…well, whatever it was she was doing.

Her phone-which was sitting on the work table rang as she was editing one. Fortunately, she put it on speaker phone. "What's up?" she asked, continuing her work.

"Are you almost done?" Emmett's voice answered. "I need to get this sometime when Rose isn't around and she'll probably be gone till about four."

"I'm finishing up the last ones now," she said, printing a page. "Honestly, how many times did you break into that house? There's probably more than a normal person takes in a month, let alone a lifetime."

"Well, I came across those articles from when she did beauty shows so-"

"I get it, you wanted me to preserve them for eternity." Katie finished. "By the way, guess who wants us to play for the US team this year?"

"Are you serious? Last time I had to set an alibi with Jasper than ditch him halfway through. They'll never go for it this time."

Katie moved to the worktable. "Yeah, I know, but this time around they want your whole family to play with us."

"Are you serious?"  
She sighed. "Would you believe me if I told you I had an episode right after."

"Why?"

"The idiots squared totaled a forest and caused an earthquake within two hours of getting learners' permits."

"Oh, so I take it they're shooting for Antarctica or something similar?"

"Yeah, but the big problem is the snow and ice, and we can't very well use the field here. If you know any place where we're not going to draw attention, let me know."

"Will do. I'll see you around seven tomorrow to pick up the book?"

"Why don't I just bring it when we go to see that movie in Port Angeles tomorrow?"

"Okay. It starts at what, six?"

"Six-twenty."

"I'll be there. Love you."

"Love you too." She hit the end button and closed the book.

The branch I had been holding onto crumpled to dust. _That little…._But most of all Emmett. What the hell was he doing? What did he think he was doing?

_I can't wait until I get my hands on her, I'll snap her in two, to hell with what anyone else says. _

"Katie?" Jake's voice sounded across the yard as he made his way to the lab. "Do you have any idea about what time it is?" he asked, as she put the book into a box and closed the lid.

"Yea, eleven-thirteen."

"What time do you have to be to the hospital tomorrow?" he asked as she removed her gloves and lab coat.

"Nine. Jake, you worry too much."

"One of us has to," he said, putting his arms around her shoulders and giving her a quick kiss. "Otherwise you'll be running on tired all the time. "

"I manage my time quite well, thank you." She said, as they left the lab, closing the door behind her. "Besides, I don't need as much sleep as a normal human, you know that."

_Normal human?_

I brought myself back to what Jake was saying. "…and you know that your dad'll kill me if he calls and…just c'mon. I don't want to get burned."

Katie laughed. "Fine, but just don't make him come here."

Was it my imagination or did Jake just shudder? "Yeah, well, let's just get you to bed, okay?"

This is getting even weirder than I thought it could possibly be.

**Any suggustions? I'm always open to opinions. R2-D2106**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four. I know some are waiting for a Rosalie/Emmett scene, but I promise, that will be in the next few chapters!**

Chapter Four

BPOV

Edward and I were in my room, discussing the information Katie had told me at the game. "Mauled by a bear?" Edward asked. "Bet Emmett would love that one. What happened, did the guy drop his rifle or something?"

I shrugged. "She didn't say. I just got the feeling that she was hiding something."

He put his arm around me as we lay on my bed. Charlie snored in the room down the hall. "But that description she gave, it was almost like she was giving you a description of Rosalie."

"Well, where did Rosalie find Emmett?"

"Tennessee. She didn't say what area though." He looked out the window, thinking. "I think that's connected somehow." He said quietly. "Just not sure, because Katie can't be older than eighteen, nineteen at most."

"Yeah, but did you see the looks she and Emmett were giving each other?" Periodically, Katie would glance at Emmett, smile, and look away quickly like she was trying not to get caught.

"I noticed." Edward said. "But, I'm sure there's an explanation for it." _Hopefully a good one._ I thought, as Edward smiled and said, "You should probably go to sleep, love." And started humming my lullaby.

KPOV

I woke up in the early morning- two AM to my cell phone vibrating. "Hullo?" I said into the phone, trying to wake myself up as I turned on the light.

"Katie." Oh, great, it was my dad.

"Dad. Why the hell are you calling at two in the morning?"

"Just calling to let you know the date of the game, which by the way is part of this year's reunion."

Once every so often, whenever the desire struck him, Marcus would organize a reunion of sorts for all the vampires around the world. Usually, it was held in Volterra, and usually Jake and I tried to weasel our way out of going.

This year's just so happened to include the United States Covens (Jake and I, the Denali's and the Cullens) versus the Volturi's team (headed my Captain Felix, my dad) in a baseball game. Winner got eternal bragging rights and loser got the shortage of respect from other vampire covens.

"It's on May fourteenth, so be sure to get that day off."

"Yeah, whatever. By the way, Jake and I haven't even asked the Cullens if they're joining us yet, so it may just end up being Denali and Tennessee versus Volturi, unless of course a few certain Irishmen are willing to join."

"And when exactly were you planning to ask them?"

"I don't know. Call Tanya and ask her."

He sighed. "Why is it always call Tanya?"

"Because, I have to sleep and she doesn't. " Moron. As much as I loved him, that was the one undisputable fact.

"By the way, how's Emmett and Jake?"

"Emmett's wife thinks she's cheating on him with me and Jake's doing great."

"Oh, well. Have fun."

"Will do."

"See you soon."

"You too. Love you."

"Love you too."

Click. I swear, one of these days I'm going to set his clock for the time zone I'm in and leave it at that.

**Any questions? Suggustions? PM or leave a reivew please! R2-D2106**


	5. Chapter 5

**At the request of some readers, here's a little Rosalie/Emmett scene.**

Chapter Five

RPOV

I was changing the oil, playing with the engines, everything to avoid going inside and facing Emmett.

Thanks to overhearing that phone call between that…whatever and Emmett I now knew this had been going on longer than I originally anticipated. They had even dragged Jasper into this to give him an alibi and then probably bribed him into silence or something.

I sat in my car glaring at Emmett's Jeep. As mad as I was at him, I couldn't bring myself to touch it in case I accidentally destroyed it or something. Someone knocked at the door. I knew who it was.

"Rose? Can I come in?"

It was time to have a talk.

EMPOV

I was waiting for Rosalie to come in so we could talk this out, but she was still in the garage. I checked the clock. Damn.

Rose had been in the garage for a record seven hours.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs at a human pace. There was nothing-not even that time Alice and Edward had fixed the radio to play "Casi, Casi" and fixed the radio so you couldn't turn it off- had made her this upset.

I knocked on the door. "Rosalie? Can I come in?"

What the hell could I say? Katie's very existence – and connection to me- was classified by the Volturi. No one knew her story, unless they'd gotten Aro –and Felix's consent. It was waived off she was one of the Volturi's "human workers" since she smelled more human than vampire when in Italy, so outside the country it was a little hard to explain.

I didn't hear a response so I let myself in. Rosalie was sitting in her BMW, glaring at the steering wheel.

"Is it okay if we talk?" I asked, shutting the door behind me.

"About what?" Rose asked. "If you want to talk why don't you just call your girlfriend?"

I sighed. "She's not my girlfriend." I said, settling into the passenger seat.

"Then what is she?" Rosalie asked, still not making eye contact with me.

That was a tough one to answer without well, technically getting burned- literally- by the Volturi. "She's a friend." I finally responded.

"Then what's so special about her?" She demanded. "She shows up out of nowhere and all of a sudden you're spending all this time with her."

"What if I told you I couldn't answer that without the Volturi giving the okay?" Why did I feel like I was digging myself into a ditch here?

"Then I'd say that's a load of crap. You are cheating on me so I think you'd better get the hell out." In less than a second, she was out the door. I followed.

"Rose-just listen-" _Please, just listen to reason_ I begged silently.

"I'm through listening. For all I know you could have been sneaking off to see her before she came here!"

EPOV

I looked out the window. Rosalie stormed out of the garage, Emmett following. I was sure Jake and Katie could hear it all the way at their place a few miles from here.

"I'm through listening. For all I know you could have been sneaking off to see her before she came here!"

Wait- did she just accuse Emmett of cheating? Emmett would never-but he had been acting suspicious lately, sneaking off to La Push, hell, just sneaking off in general. I watched Rosalie turn and walk back into the garage, slamming the door behind her.

Emmett stared after her for a few moments before turning and running.

I sped out of the house, following, tackling him to the ground leaving a nice, Emmett-shaped dent in the ground.

"Get off, Edward."

I let him go, and he got up.

"Why'd you follow me?" he asked, pointedly curious.

"Because you were going to make a stupid mistake." I said. "Rosalie loves you, why are you going to throw it all away?"

He sighed. "I'm not. I just can't tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"About…never mind."

"Emmett, tell me."

"No. I've got to go talk to Katie."

"Emmett…"

"Edward, Katie and Jake are very special to me, as is Rose. I just can't…Look it's just there are circumstances beyond my control that prevent me from doing that."

"Do you know how bad Rose is hurting, Emmett? Ever since you've started sneaking off doing…whatever with Katie, she's been falling apart. She cares about you Emmett. She doesn't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose her-listen maybe if you're so interested, you could call the pack and find out."

"Why don't you tell me yourself?"

We were shouting at each other now.

"Edward-Katie's my sister."

**Ohhh. Emmett's spilled the beans. What will happen next?**

**Also, as of this Saturday, I will be updating once a week-Saturdays. Any issues, or if you just want a teaser of the next chapter, send me a reivew or PM. **

**Thanks, **

**R2-D2106**


	6. Chapter 6

Emmett-Rosalie-True Love** was the one who suggested a little Rosalie/Emmett interaction.** Luio;g **was the one who suggested it be Emmett and Edward argue the "cheating suspicions" out. Thanks for the ideas guys! Keep them coming!**

Chapter Six

EMPOV

Edward's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"She's my little sister. Turns out our mom had had an affair with Felix and…you've been to medical school." Shit. Aro was going to kill me. Forget that. Felix was going to have me for lunch when he finds out.

"Then why have you been sneaking around with her?" Crap. I was digging myself into a deep hole with the Volturi. A very big hole.

"It's…complicated. Why don't we go to Katie and Jake's place and talk about it there."

Hopefully one of them would be home now, I thought as we ran through the woods. Soon, the two story split-level house came into view. Jake's motorbike was gone-he was off to school, but Katie's Jeep was still in the garage, I hope. I opened the front door. "Katie?"

She was down the stairs in an instant."Hey, Em," she said, breezily. She was dressed for work, looking more like a junior college student than anything else. She noticed Edward who stood just inside the door, looking confused. "Why's he here?"

"Long story." I said. "You got a minute?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Jake just left for school and I've got about fifteen minutes until I really need to get moving." Her phone began to ring.

We looked at each other. "Shit." We said simultaneously.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Marcus" Katie said, "He's been calling every hour on the hour to see whether or not Jake and I are in for the reunion this year."

"Reunion?" Damn. He was really that clueless.

"Trust me, last time I went I came home with six different types of food poisoning and enough memories of people infested with ticks." Katie and I were playing hot potato with the phone while the ringtone played. I finally missed and the phone went flying through the window to end up in the forest.

"Does he know if you're in the area?" Katie asked. I nodded.

"And what is so terrifying about talking to Marcus on the phone?" Edward asked.

"Fine, you're so brave, you talk to him," Katie snapped as my phone started ringing. I passed it to him.

He opened the phone.

Thirty seconds later, he slammed it shut and tossed it out the window. "What…who…" He was sputtering, trying to form a coherent sentence. Katie and I exchanged a look.

"That bad?" she asked.

He nodded. "He's usually so put together," he sputtered, finally forming a coherent sentence. He still looked like Alice told him she was dragging him on an extended shopping trip.

"Yeah, well, now you know why I like to avoid anything and everything to deal with them. If you think Marcus is bad, you should be around the next time Aro lets Heidi near a computer." Edward and I fixed her with a confused look.

"She was cackling like a madwoman. It took Jane, Alec, my dad and Caius to first pull the screen away from her, then pry the mouse from her fingers and finally destroy the damn thing. They had demolished a good three rooms by the time Caius was able to knock her out so they could chuck the keyboard in the trash as well. In short, they should be restricted to a single phone booth and one computer at all times."

Her pager went off. "Damn, there was an accident on the highway. I have to go. I'll see you later." She said, grabbing her keys. "If ya'll are going to stay, feel free to look around, just don't rip the place to pieces, and try to block all calls from Italy. I don't care if you have to say I'm the one in the emergency room on the gurney, _just do it_."

**I'm sort of making the Katie-has-to-go-to-work-cause-there's-an-emergency thing up as I go along. I know there's no way there's probably that many accidents in and around Forks to make that happen, but please, she's a doctor, and doctors need to do thier jobs instead of filling out paperwork all the time, right? **

**Here's a teaser of the next chapter:**

Emmett flopped onto the couch. "Yep, I'm just surprised she hasn't tried to make a complete observatory yet. She's always liked to look at the stars."

I sat down on the opposite end. "Edward, listen-if Felix or any of the Volturi find out you know about Katie, well, you'd proabably end up a few pounds lighter."

"Why?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well, the Volturi-Aro mostly-think that word gets out about Katie, everyone would assume she's an immortal child and if the _Volturi_ are going against that..." _you know what happened the last time there were immortal children. _He added silently.

"But what are you going to tell Rosalie?"


	7. Chapter 7

**My school's on vacation this week so, here's an Apil Vacation special update!**

**And before we get on with the chapters: please review. I know most of you like this story, and it hurts that no one sends a review or PM. I'll give you a little teaser! All you need to is PM me or give me a review. Please, I know it's ego-centric, but I like your ideas.**

**So without further interuption...ladies, gentlemen, vampires and werewolves, here is Chapter Seven**

Chapter Seven

EPOV

"So, that's your sister?" I asked as Katie's Jeep pulled out of the driveway.

Emmett nodded. "Yeah." He said, turning and heading up the stairs.

"So, what exactly is she doing here, apparently human?" I asked, following.

"She was born in 1919, in the barn. Dad didn't want her leaving the farm. "I saw framed pictures, obviously old from the looks, on the wall. He pointed to one. "She was actually born here, next to old Bessie, our cow, about a month after Mom came home, pregnant." He looked at me. "Dad didn't even watch Mom through delivery. Said it was a freak baby and if it died, so be it. I was there though, saw Mom die as Katie pushed herself out, kept her alive long enough to get her in the house and warmed up."

He moved down the hall, stopping and looking at every photograph. "Dad kept her in the attic and told me not to talk to her. 'She's a freak,' he'd say. 'Life woulda been easier if she never existed.' But, I was pretty much the only contact she had with the outside. Eventually, Dad started trying to think of ways to get rid of her without suspicion. He'd hold her down, force cleaning chemicals down her throat, few occasions he said if she was such a freak she may as well eat the way freaks do, and shoved blood down her throat. Soon as he left, it came back up." I winced. Not a pleasant thought.

We were standing in front of a photo of Katie, about twelve from the looks in front of a barn. "Mostly, he'd have her working in the barn whenever anyone would come around cause she kept growing, here she's only eight. The growing didn't stop till she was about fourteen and she coulda passed as an out-of-town cousin by then. But he didn't stop trying to kill her. Most nights, she'd sneak down when he wasn't paying attention and hide in my room, under the bed. I was pretty much all she had, I took care of her when she got sick, kept her company when she got lonely, that sort of thing."

"You were her best friend." I said softly, understanding better now.

"Yep. When I 'died' I always wondered what happened to her. For a long time, I kept wondering, and eventually Felix tracked me down that time we were in Volterra in the sixties, he said he'd put Jake to watching her in Thirty-three and she was with him now. We started sending each other letters and we met briefly during an exhibition game in Eighty-six. She, Jake and the Denali's were playing the Volturi's baseball team in upstate New York. It wasn't more than a hello and good-bye. "He grinned. "I had to ditch Jasper to do it since he was my alibi that time."

We walked into a room filled with maps. "Now, she and Jake go around, occasionally going to school, but mostly playing the genius girl fell in love with an ordinarily IQ story . He'll go to school or get a job, and so will she, mostly at hospitals cause she loves it so much The Volturi use her traveling to keep a general headcount on vampires." He motioned to the state of Washington. "She also tries to keep track of where werewolves are, have been and probably will be."

Sure enough, a section had been highlighted with the words _Quileute Reservation-La Push_ written. There was a blue tack next to it. I looked to the box of tacks on the table beside the map. Each color had a different meaning. White meant two, green, three and blue, seven plus. "So, she's kind of like a tracker?" I asked.

Emmett shrugged. "You could call it that." He said. "But she's not as good as say, James. She only has a rough idea on how many vampires there are, but not their exact patterns. Take nomads for example. They don't have a specific migration pattern, like us. We're pretty traceable, but they're not. It takes too much time to see what types of murders match the MO of a vampire, if you're trying to track one. They've probably moved on when you've pinned them in a certain location."

We walked back into the hall and up the stairs into the attic. "I want to see what they did with it this time." He said, as he opened the door.

It looked like a cross between a library, study, and lounge. Bookshelves lined one wall with a double desk opposite the window. The lounge area had a large sunroof, obviously used for stargazing with the amount of astrology books piled next to the couch. "She never fails to surprise me." Emmett said. I didn't know what to say.

"She grew up in an attic," I said, "so this is what she does now? Turns them into a second family room?"

Emmett flopped onto the couch. "Yep, I'm surprised she hasn't tried to make a complete observatory yet. She's always liked to look at the stars."

I sat down on the opposite end. "Edward, listen-if Felix-or any of the Volturi find out you know about Katie, well, you'd probably end up a few pounds lighter."

"Why?" he asked, plainly annoyed

"Well, the Volturi-Aro mostly- think that if word gets out about Katie, everyone would assume she's an immortal child and if the Volturi are going against that…"_you know what happened last time there were immortal children._ He added silently.

I nodded. "But what about Rosalie? What are you going to tell her?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I can't tell her about Katie-you think she'll keep quiet when she hears about this? But I can't have her thinking I'm cheating on her either."

**Hmmm. What will happen? Will anyone click that innocent button and send a poor little author a reivew?**

**R2-D2106**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter eight, a little earlier than planned, but I have things I have to get done tomorrow, so without further ado...**

Chapter Eight

JAKEPOV

I sat at the table, carefully observing the reactions of the vampires-that is Alice and Edward as they tried to make it not-so-obvious that they were wondering how I could be a vampire and not sparkle in the sunlight.

They should really talk to Aro about that.

I knew Edward heard my thoughts as he looked over with a hard expression on his face. He had showed up late-some reason or other that prevented him making it in before third hour.

But he was here now. If Emmett had spilled the beans, I sighed, going over a French chapter I had memorized years ago when I was _living _in France, we'd all be in trouble.

Now that amount of crap Aro lets Katie get away with that I mentioned earlier? Well, Felix has his own system for Emmett. Sadly, it doesn't include running around sprouting Volturi secrets.

I checked my watch. Katie should be in her office now, doing paperwork, if nothing else. I prayed it was so as I got up, left the cafeteria, depositing the human food in a trash can, and dialed her number.

"Dr. Jackson."

"Katie, it's Jake," I said, leaning against the Foreign Language building. "Did Emmett spill and does Edward know?"

She sighed. "Yes." I wanted to bang my head against the wall. Stupid idea if I didn't want to leave a dent in the brick. "From what I gather, he and Edward were fighting and…well, you know Emmett when he's fighting with Edward and Jasper."

That was true. From stories I heard from other vampires he lost all inhibition and said anything and everything to get the other person to let the issue go, even if it meant blowing the secret.

We were so screwed. "So, what do you think we should do?" I asked."Swear him to secrecy or rat him and his girlfriend out to the Volturi in a few years?" Bypass all that and make sure his music collection takes a hit?

"Swear him to secrecy and tell him he's just volunteered himself for the baseball game."

Now Katie was usually sweet, sugar, and spice, but she had her moments when she could be downright evil. This, from my sideline experience was one of those times, not the least of which was the famous brownies incident of 1954. Let's just leave it and say the Volturi haven't looked at brownies-or any other kind of human food the same way again and that some pale even more (if possible) at the very mention of human food.

And not to mention Aro just completed the twelve-step program a couple of years ago.

The hilarious part of that was Aro looked green when listening to what happened…until he tried one.

It was times like this I was happy to note she was on my side in these issues.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Why not? It saves time in the long run. Listen, we just got a call about a shootout near the highway. I need to go."

"Love you."

"Love you too. See you tonight. Oh, by the way, the movies stats at six-twenty so we need to be there by six oh five at the latest to get a good seat. "

Oi. Even as a vampire saying things all in one breath takes a lot of practice, and Katie was the queen of fast-talking both the human version and the vampire version. I leaned up against the building and rubbed my temples. I had a feeling today, was going to be a long day.

KPOV

I made it to the ER as they were rolling the first guy in. He looked like those pictures that you usually saw in a court case, only, not yet a corpse. I quickly zeroed in on where the bullet had hit his midsection. _This is going to hurt like hell. _I thought, as the bullet popped itself into a jar for evidence. _Next step, stop the bleeding_. I pressed a compress to the wound. He was losing blood, fast. "Anyone know what blood type this guy is?" I hollered. "We're going to need a transfusion." The nurse across from me drew blood, and quickly rushed the sample off to get it tested.

The guy was barely conscious. His hand wasn't staying still, making it hard for me to work. He was sputtering …something even I couldn't make sense of. Within five minutes, we had gotten his blood type and begun the transfusion, finally making me sure he could relax and sleep it off while his body began to heal. I stayed for a couple minutes, making general observations. He was twitching in his sleep, grasping where I'd had to sew his skin together in order to stop the bleeding because the blood wasn't clotting quickly enough, and moaning.

When he finally calmed down, I left the room he'd been rolled into after the transfusion, going to talk to Chief Swan who had arrived on the scene to see this man bleeding from a gunshot wound and minor scrapes and a gash on his hand that wasn't too serious. "Chief Swan," I said, as I approached him.

He had been standing at the end of the hall, notepad and pen in hand. "Doctor Jackson," he replied. "How's he doing?"

"He should be fine when he wakes up, a little disoriented from the medicine, but he should be able to give a statement." He nodded. "He was actually pretty lucky, a little more to the left and he would've been shot in the kidney."

"That's something I wouldn't like to deal with." He commented as we walked down the hall to my office.

"I agree, he would've had major problems then." I sat down in my chair. "Although, my dad did have a cousin who got shot something like that"

"What happened?" Chief Swan asked.

"He ended up drowning himself, thinking it was a beer stain and he had to 'wash it off' in the lake." I rolled my eyes. "My dad's family's full of drunks. A good three quarters have outstanding DUIs in Ireland, and the rest have all been sent to AA on court orders a few dozen times apiece. I swear, if I ever have a kid, they're never setting foot in Italy."

"Is that where he's from?"

I nodded. "And I thought it was the Irish who drank a lot. Do you need any paperwork?"

He nodded. "I'll need the bullet you pulled out of him and a copy of his chart once he's released in order to see if this matches any outstanding perps. "

I nodded. "The bullet's just in the lab, most likely sitting in a fridge as some sort of joke Dr. Snow'll probably pull," I said, praying it was false. "And I'll have his chart as soon as he's able to get cleared for release."

He stood and shook my hand. I did the same. "Nice meeting you, Doctor." He said

"You too, Chief Swan" I replied.

Later, I was driving to the movie theatre in Port Angeles. Emmett was taking Jake and we were going to meet up there. I had the scrapbook Emmett asked me to make. In short, it covered his human life, Rosalie's human life, and their vampire lives i.e. weddings, trips, schools, graduations, that sort of thing. I was really proud of it.

Emmett, of course had gone nuts when he found out Rosalie had done beauty pageants as a kid and had tracked down every newspaper write up of her performances. In turn, I found the articles from where he'd played for the local baseball team against others in the area. The one and only time they made it to the State Championship, Emmett wasn't there. That was after his supposed "death". The team had won, surprisingly since Emmett was their best batter and the rest of them barely had twenty-twenty vision.

I turned on the radio for company, tapping my thumbs on the steering wheel. My phone started ringing. I turned down the radio and flipped it open, taking note of who was calling. "Hey Jacob," I said, pulling off at the exit. "What's up?"

"Did you and Jake happen to come into La Push?" he asked. "There's a fresh trail here."

"No," I answered. "Heck, they were about to call me out for an accident over there, but sent Dr. Snow instead. Why would there be a fresh trail?"

"Unless it's one of the Cullens …" he trailed off. "It may just have been a nomad, but it smells familiar."

There was only one person I could name that could be so desperate to get me out of the way she'd break the treaty.

Rosalie Hale.

**Is Rosalie going to attack Katie? Or is Katie just paranoid? If you would like to find out, send me a review please! The first three reviewers will get a preview of the next chapter!**

**R2-D2106**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm going back to school tomorrow, so here's a little end-of-spring-vacation treat for those who are doing the same.**

Chapter Nine

EPOV

Emmett still looked tense. He, Jake and Katie were in Port Angeles going to some movie that they wanted to see, so I had to cement an alibi for him, given anyone else would have just thought he was slowly losing it.

All he had to do was keep his emotions under control with Jasper. Keeping Alice from finding out was a different story.

But I took care of that, deciding to destroy her credit cards if she peeked for the next twelve hours. Sometimes, being the mind reader wasn't all it was cracked up to be. I hated playing dirty, but if I wanted eternity with all limbs attached, I had to.

I was currently near the La Push border waiting for Jacob. He had called Katie saying that a vampire had been on La Push turf recently and wanted to know who and why. Katie had suggested Rosalie, given she was jealous of Katie's supposed relationship with Emmett. Which we knew there was nothing to worry about. But Rosalie…was Rosalie for lack of a better way of saying it.

He came out, still in human form.

Well, that was a good sign.

"Any luck?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Whoever it was, they're gone by now. If they come back, we'll be ready." We walked along the border. "Katie and Jake say it wasn't them," he added. "D' you think that redhead could be back?"

"Victoria?" I hope not. Dear mother of God there would be hell to pay for her if she was.

"Yeah, her."

"I don't think so," I looked around, trying to find a reason for a vampire to be in La Push.

"Sam thinks it smells a lot like Rosalie, but we can't be sure. If it's not them or anyone you know, it's probably just a nomad passing through."

At that moment we heard the sound of someone getting pulled out of their car and beaten.

"What the-"Jake started. I ran and he followed. Whoever it was had vanished by the time we got there.

There was a body, still rolling down the slight hill created by the road. I followed it, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.

The body came to a standstill and even through the mess of blood I could tell who it was.

Katie lay, covered in blood, looking like she had just come out of a gang fight, unconscious. I knelt down, assessing the damage. Whatever had attacked her had smashed her skull, broken an ankle and from the looks, ripped her necklace off. I felt her pulse. She was still alive, her heart beating erratically. What really threw me for a loop was the smell of her blood. It smelled…dead somehow.

I couldn't hear her thoughts-that was a bad sign. Even unconscious people were thinking somewhat. "Katie?" I asked. "Can you hear me?" I took her hand. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

She squeezed, though I barely felt it. I looked up at Jacob. "Call the pack." I said. "There's no way it wasn't a vampire that did this to her."

JAKEPOV

I felt like I was going crazy. Edward had called me and Emmett saying Katie had been attacked driving along the borderline. Emmett was driving his jeep back to the Cullens' before coming over. I saw Leah Clearwater standing just past the boundary line waiting for me. "How is she?" I asked, worried.

Leah shook her head. "I don't know." She said. "C'mon." we ran to Sam and Emily's house where Edward had carried Katie.

I rushed into the living room. The pack was gathered, alternately glancing between the baseball game on the TV and Katie. Edward was the only one whose attention seemed focused on Katie. "She's knocked out pretty good." Edward said. "Whoever did this to her, they were out for blood."

_Rosalie,_ I thought. Edward nodded. "With her thoughts these past few days, I'd have to agree." Emmett bounded in, escorted by Seth. "She'll be fine." I told him, walking out into the hallway. If it was Rosalie who did this we needed out -and fast.

I called Felix, praying he'd remembered his cell for once. He picked up after the second ring.

"Volterra Castle Tours."

"Very funny," I said. "Listen, Katie and I need out-now."

"Why? Is she hurt?"

I poked my head back into the living room. Katie looked a little better without the blood all over her. "She was attacked just outside of La Push." Felix cursed and I heard something crash in the background. I winced. This was not good.

"Who?" he demanded angrily.

I sighed. "Rosalie Hale."

**What will happen next?**

**Well, why don't you reivew and get a preivew? **

**Thanks, as always for reading.**

**R2-D2106**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, here's chapter ten, right on schedule. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Ten

APOV

Emmett and Edward had disappeared-again. I kept looking. Nothing. I dialed Edward's cell phone, but it went straight to voicemail.

Trying to decide the best way to kill them when they got back, I called Emmett. He picked up.

"Hello?"

"Emmett where are you?"

"La Push-we're with the pack. Listen, Katie was attacked and it doesn't look good."

"Why?"

"It was a vampire who attacked Katie." Emmett's voice sounded unusually panicked."Listen, Jake's calling her dad, so you might want to warn Carlisle that some of the Volturi might come."

"What would they be doing in Forks?" I searched the future. Sure enough, Felix was talking to Aro-and he looked mad. I then saw them boarding a plane…and coming here.

"It was Rosalie who attacked Katie, Alice. Rosalie she-"Emmett was cut off by Jake saying, "He's going to talk to Aro and find out what to do." In the background, I heard the pack grumble. "Listen, I have to go."

He hung up. Jasper was at my side in an instant. "Alice what's wrong?" I shook my head numbly. Rosalie couldn't do something like that-it wasn't possible. Rosalie would never attack a human, it just wasn't possible.

JAKEPOV

Katie was still unconscious when Edward deemed her stable enough to be moved. The pack-Jacob in particular was in favor of bringing her to the hospital, but that just wasn't an option. First off, Katie's body temperature practically matched theirs' and second, her heart rate said she should be in the middle of a heart attack. So, we were driving in Katie's Jeep back to our place. Once we had moved her to the bedroom upstairs, I looked at the clock and told them to call in for pizza as I tossed Seth my credit card.

It was the least I could do for them coming here to help watch Katie and missing dinner and all. Felix was coming with Aro to Forks, right now to first, prove it was Rosalie that attacked Katie, and second of all, help take her back to Italy for treatment since…well, I didn't have anything personally against Dr. Cullen and his family, but I'd rather avoid having Rosalie in a position to finish what she started. Edward understood my reasoning, volunteering to come himself to help out with Katie.

The phone rang. I ran to answer it before any of the La Push members could. "Hello?" I asked.

"Jake?"

"Hello Alice." I forced myself to keep calm.

"Jake, is it true that Katie was attacked?" So this was what she was calling about.

"Yes, Alice, it's true. Her dad's coming to take her home."

"Is Edward there? He's been to medical school."

"Yeah, he's the one who said its best. She's not in the best condition to be traveling, but given her injuries, I'd rather that have her home."

"Is it true Rosalie attacked Katie?"

"That's what we think. Jacob caught her trail in La Push earlier this afternoon and it's no secret she's jealous."

"Why would she be jealous?" I sighed. Well, they'd find out the truth soon anyway, once Felix and Aro announced it to the vampire world.

"Emmett knew Katie from before. That's all I can saw for now." She gasped into the phone. I could hear her barking orders to the rest of the family, telling them to get ready for Aro's visit.

"I…I have to go." She said, hanging up. I sighed, leaning against the wall.

I hated hiding the truth. There's a human saying "the truth will set you free." For us vampires, the truth only caused panic, and created suspicions. Lying was the best thing we could do-to protect ourselves and the humans we interacted with. Katie and I spent weeks planning out a cover story that was only going to last seven years at most, ten, if we pretended to be high school kids. We would write out every little detail of our covers, blending them with who we really were so we wouldn't screw up.

I could tell Katie had a problem with this as well. That's why we both preferred the isolated splendor of the island Aro had given us as a wedding present. We didn't have to hide who we were. We could walk in the sun without fear of exposing ourselves. We didn't have to sit in poorly air conditioned classrooms and relearn about everything we've lived through. We could just relax and not watch what we were saying.

We were free.

Jacob came up next to me. "What did they have to say?" he asked. I looked up.

"They're prepping for Aro's visit." I replied, taking a deep breath. "Felix-Katie's dad- is going to be taking her back to Italy with him. I'm going to." I met his gaze. "So there won't be as many bloodsuckers to look after, huh?' I said, trying for some humor.

He grinned slightly. "Yeah," he said.

"I'd better start packing and, you know, check on Katie."

EPOV

Katie's heart which had been erratic before had finally settled down to its slightly heart attack-like rate. Her breathing was even, but she was still unconscious.

I looked around the room. It looked more like a double-wide college dorm I had stayed in at Dartmouth than anything else. Two trunks-one blue, one green sat at the foot of the plain bed with painfully white walls and two matching dressers opposite the closet, only slightly larger than the one I had. You could just see the drastic comparison between my family and them. They both hadn't grown up with much, and even with the resources available to them hadn't needed anything more than basics.

Alice would probably die again if she saw Katie's closet. The only things that were brand name were two Coach swing pack purses hung up neatly next to the door and they looked pretty cheap considering it was the Coach brand. I smiled at the thought. In a way, Katie was just like Bella-as long as she had Jake, nothing else mattered.

I had called her earlier, simply saying I was held up and would come when I could. No need for her to worry. At least, that's what I hoped. Katie could awake at any point or go completely in the opposite direction. She wouldn't die-she was half-vampire, but I didn't want to take that risk.

JASPERPOV

Everyone was tense. It permeated the air as we all sat uncomfortably in the living room, waiting for the Volturi. Edward and Emmett had arrived a few minutes earlier from stabilizing Katie. She would regain consciousness. For that much I was grateful.

I glanced at Alice. She was tense. Rosalie was just plain annoyed, tapping her foot and glancing at her watch every few minutes.

The phone rang and everyone jumped. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said nervously, glancing around the room.

"It's Felix. "The person on the other end of the line said. "We've got a search warrant to look for anything that connects Rosalie Hale with the attack on Katie McCarty."

**Oohh. What will happen next?**

**Why don't you send a reivew in exchange for a little teaser?**

**Happy May! I'm currently TEN DAYS away from the drinking age in the UK! Whoo-hoo!**

**I appricate all reviews and will take the time to anwer them: remember: you can give annonymous reviews too, I really don't care.**

**Happy spring, R2-D2106**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey readers:**

**I'm depressed due to the lack of reviews! (Thank you Emmett-Rosalie-TrueLove for reviewing the last chapter). **

**Well, for those that care, my AP class is finally over since I took the exam yesturday. Now we just have to sit and watch movies and write reviews so my high school will be satisfied that we're doing something useful for the last like, five weeks we're there.**

** Now, I'm not sure where to go from here. I have an idea on what I would like to happen, but I definately want some reader input before I set it in stone.**

Chapter Eleven

JASPERPOV

I stayed in the living room as Felix prowled upstairs. Rosalie was screaming at the "absurdity" that she had anything to do with the attack on Katie. I exchanged a glance with Alice. We got up and ran to Katie and Jake's place. On the dining room table a package was sitting. Alice took off the cover and opened it.

Pictures of Rosalie and Emmett since before we joined the family were pasted. Some had obviously been put through a computer program to enhance the features. There were even articles about Emmett playing baseball back when he was human, and Rosalie's beauty pageants.

That's when I noticed it was too quiet. Even with the fresh scent of werewolf in the air, it was eerie.

It was deserted. All signs they had been there were gone. I walked upstairs.

That's when I saw more photos. "Alice, you'd better see this."

The photo was of Katie and a person who could only be Emmett standing in front of a fireplace during Christmas.

"Katie and Emmett McCarty, Christmas 1934." Alice read the caption softly. "You don't think they were…married, do you?"

I shook my head. "No. It's impossible." I walked into a map room. On the desk was a single journal, Jake had obviously forgotten it in his hurry. I picked it up and read the inside cover:

_Kathleen Volturi McCarty_

_Happy tenth birthday, little sis-Emmett_

Emmett must've known her when she was human, his human younger sister. That was the only reasonable explanation. But what was she doing here and obviously human? I looked at the map. "She's been tracking vampires." Alice said, studying it.

"Yeah, "I said. "Hey, look at this," I showed her the journal. I flipped to the last entry.

"She's been here for over a year, checking things out, spying." Alice and I looked at each other.

We eventually made our way to the basement, going in and out of rooms, trying to asses exactly how much Katie knew. I noticed a section of the floor was missing and checked it out. "This place goes even further underground than I thought." I said, going down the ladder.

ALICEPOV

I followed Jasper down the ladder and we ended up in a lab. "So, we know that they have something to do with the Volturi, Katie's Emmett's human little sister, and Rosalie's probably just over reacting." He summed up as we came face to face with a full-scale lab the FBI would be proud to call their own.

"Holy sh-"

EDWARDPOV

Rosalie was still being careful with her thoughts, but would've been sweating if she were human. Felix was upstairs going through her jewelry and her protests probably could be heard all the way across to Jake and Katie's place where Alice and Jasper were currently pawing through stuff themselves.

Rosalie's voice became more prominent as Felix found what he was apparently looking for.

"Just because I have it doesn't mean it was me." She was saying, as Felix put handcuffs on her. He didn't say anything but, Aro was pissed as hell right now. He was hoping this would be a simple matter of getting her to touch his hand, but she had fought the whole way. Emmett's thoughts were a mess. He knew what Rosalie did, and wasn't sure how to respond to her definite request for assistance in getting out of this mess.

He was torn: his little sister or his wife. Carlisle and Esme were shocked. Esme was crying on the inside. She thought something like this…none of us were capable of it.

It was a dark day for the Cullen family.

EMPOV

I stared at the wall, praying it was all a dream.

Rosalie. Sweet, caring Rosalie had attacked Katie.

Edward didn't say anything. He knew Rosalie didn't know.

She didn't know Katie was Felix's daughter.

She didn't know Katie was my little sister.

And now, she was paying the price. Instead of just asking, she just attacked, blindly.

And I had lost my sister once again.

I stood up, finally making a decision. It was a small one, but…

How are we supposed to go on like this? Rosalie was most likely going to be killed and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it.

Well…there was that one guy…I hope. I pulled out my phone. "Hey, Kip. It's Emmett."

**Hmmm. Kip: good vampire or bad vampire.**

**Maybe I haven't decided yet. **

**Maybe I would like reader input.**

**Maybe I'll stop writing until I get some more reviews. **

**Please, let me know! R2-D2106**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, since it is the night before my birthday and my AP exam is dead and done, I figured I would give all my loyal readers a little gift:**

Chapter Twelve

JASPERPOV

Test tubes, bottles, samples. I walked over to the computer. What would Katie use for a password? Taking a long shot, I entered _katievolturimccarty_

Invalid. Try again.

_KathleenVolturiJackson_

Invalid.

_Doctokatiermccarty_

Invalid. I remembered the team from the photos-

_TNWildcats_

Bingo. We were in. "They're trying to stop vampires from sparkling?" I said pulling up the most recent file, on a test they conducted here.

"Well, I wouldn't mind that." Alice said, reading the results over my shoulder. "More vacation opportunities, gives us a wider range in living areas."

"Yeah, but why did they bring their lab to the most cloudy spot in the continental United States?" I opened random files, trying to find something definitely connecting Katie to the Volturi.

"Here's what looks like a birth certificate." Alice said, pulling something out of a drawer. Katie or Jake had laminated the piece of paper.

It was scribbled, like that of a person learning to write.

_Kathleen Volturi McCarty_

_November 11, 1919_

_11:01 AM_

_Gatlinburg, Tennessee_

_The barn, my house_

_Emmett McC. _

"Guess he really loves her," I said, looking at Alice. "I wonder why she doesn't have an official one. I mean, everyone one does…somewhere."

"That's another mystery." Alice said. Her eyes clouded over for a second and I knew she was having a vision. She tensed. "Aro and Felix are taking Rose into custody. She's the one who attacked Katie."

JAKEPOV

I was restless. The Volturi's private jet had a computer, internet access, lounge area, and a bedroom where Katie currently was resting. Aro and Felix were piloting.

I was pacing. Rosalie was strapped to a third seat in the cockpit, both reluctant to let her out of sight. I sighed. It wasn't like a little bit of metal would keep a vampire strapped down for long. I just prayed she'd keep calm until we landed and Katie was off the plane.

Then she could have her little freak-out for all I cared. I went into the bedroom just as Katie opened her eyes. "Hey," I said, coming to stand next to her.

"Hey," she whispered. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" I asked, grabbing the hand that wasn't in a cast.

"I hit something with my Jeep, I got out and from there, and it's kind of fuzzy. I think someone must've come up from me behind. After that, I remember rolling. I knew I was going onto La Push territory. Then Edward came with Jacob. He said I had been hit badly; broken ankle, broken wrist and various cuts and bruises."

I nodded. "Your dad came. We're on our way back to Italy as we speak."

She put a hand to her head, moaning softly. "Why did you have to call Dad?" she said, trying to sit up. I helped her, leaning her against the pillows. "He's going to murder someone."

I chuckled. "They found out who did it." I said.

She looked at me. "Rosalie." She said flatly. I nodded. She bit her lip and sighed. "I blew it, Jake. I tried to get to know her and I blew it."

"Hey, you didn't blow it." I wrapped an arm around her, pulling myself closer. "She overreacted. She saw Emmett with you and…"

"…assumed we were having an affair." She finished. "And look where it's got me. Dad's going to make sure she's a pile of ashes."

I stroked her hair. "You don't know that's going to happen." I said.

She shrugged. "It could." She laid her head on my chest. "If Aro follows through, it'll rip them apart. Hell, Emmett's probably already shredding himself up, trying to find out whose side he's going to take in all this."

We sat in silence for the remainder of the flight. When we landed, I immediately put Katie in a wheelchair despite her protests ranging from kicking me out of our room to lighting parts of me on fire with a sparkler. Felix managed to calm her down long enough for us to get into the castle while Aro carted Rosalie off to an undisclosed location for interrogation and phone call. Until sentencing and/or trial she'd only be allowed out once a week to hunt with an escort.

As soon as Katie was situated I went to call the Cullens, well leave Carlisle a we-have-your-daughter-in-custody message.

JACOBPOV

I was pacing the living room of Jake and Katie's house. Jake had said we should keep an eye on the place in case any of the Cullens decided to come and check on them. Well, add a sunny day, the fact that most of the pack is still in school and/or has to work…and the leeches have an open window of opportunity.

Now, they've been here like a year before Bella even came here, setting things up and getting their story straight. Oh and negotiating with the pack and tribal elders. They simply said to make ourselves feel welcome and treat it like we would over Emily and Sam's.

Now, offering a bunch of hungry and sleep deprived teenagers a free place to play video games, crash, eat and plan patrols along with a multitude of as-of-yet-unreleased-in-the-US video games and you've got the mortal equivalent of heaven to the average teenage boy. Leah on the other hand, was attempting to max out Jake's credit card on multiple pairs of one particular brand of boots she'll have to replace in less than six weeks. Girls. Have to have matching footwear no matter where they live.

I sat in front of the TV, with a perfect view of the backyard and photo lab, blissfully lost in my own little world.

That is, until the smell hit. What the hell? I made it into the hall in time to see Alice and Jasper come up from the basement.

"What're you doing here?" We asked simultaneously.

"Katie's gone." Alice said, while Jasper just attempted to keep all in the vicinity calm.

"Yeah, Rosalie attacked her. Now both of them are off to Italy and Jake needed someone to watch the house for him."

"So he called you?" Alice asked surprised.

"Yeah, well, see Emmett's probably on his way to Italy as we speak!" Damn it. I really hated this. "So why the hell are you here?"

Alice shrugged. Stupid annoying pixie. "We figured we'd better find out what we're dealing with, what with Katie being part of the Volturi and all." She practically danced down the hall. I swear Jasper just follows her blindly without most coherent thought.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed some leftover pizza. Once again positioning myself in front of the TV, I treated it like England treated the War of 1812: it never happened.

Well, it kinda did, but then comes along trading agreements and all of a sudden: poof. It's history.

They got it coming to 'em, just like the Cullens.

But, whatever.

**What do you think????**

**On another note: "Rewind" and "EDC: Back in Action" are scheduled to be deleted from Friday, May 15, 2009. If anyone would like to adopt them, please let me know. They are being deleted because...well lack of interest and I would like to be able to focus fully on this story...even though they've been on hiatus for a long time. Any questions can just be submitted via PM or review. Thank you.**

**R2-D2106**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm finally in my last month of high school!!!!! *does happy dance* go me!**

**I think you're all wondering what Rosalie was thinking in the last chapter, so here you go. Also, Katie and Rose finally talk...**

Chapter Thirteen

RPOV

What the hell? I know I had nearly exposed my family to a human, but if I had known it would attract the attention of the Volturi, I would never have done anything like that.

And what was up with Jake? Was he the one who called them? And why does Felix look like he had eaten some human food? I paced the room I was in. There was a phone, computer, and TV. I thought about calling Emmett. As if on cue, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, slightly nervous as to whom it was.

"Rose?" Emmett. It sounded like he was just getting off a plane.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm at the airport. I'll be there in twenty minutes max. Listen, when I get there, we need to talk." A horn honked. "I love you."

"Love you too," I said, immediately feeling so much better hearing him say those words. We hung up and I began pacing again.

JASPOV

I was having a hard time keeping everyone calm. Alice constantly checked the Volturi's website, checking to see if Rosalie's arrest had made the Vampire News Network yet. So far, it hadn't for which I was grateful. Emmett had gone to Italy to talk to Rosalie-and hopefully tell her about him and Katie. I sighed as I lay back on the bed in Alice's and my room. This was too much drama for me to handle. Alice was nervous, anticipated, and worried, as were Carlisle and Esme. Edward was…Edward. The only one whose emotions were under control was Bella and she was having a "sleepover "with "Alice".

I heard a shriek downstairs. I was there in seconds. "Who's anchor tonight?" I asked as my family-minus Bella was gathered around the computer listening to Jane and Alec's report.

"In recent news, Jake Jackson came to Volterra today, with Felix escorting Katie McCarty. McCarty has been working as a doctor in Forks, Washington while working on a top-secret experiment when she was attacked by an undisclosed vampire. Her left ankle and wrist were broken during the scuffle along with a cracked skull that caused her to lose consciousness. More news as it comes." They were showing footage of the jet, then Katie, Jake and Felix as they left. It then switched to show photos of Katie's injuries I could only assume were taken by the Volturi as evidence.

I heard the phone ring.

We all looked at each other.

JAKEPOV

Katie was sleeping-as it was nighttime and I was just well, watching. Her injuries were healing quickly-which was attributed to her vampire side showing a little more. See, she smells more human when she's around humans or feels relaxed and often smells more vampire when she's more alert. Like now, she had her arms wrapped around my waist and had her head pillowed on my chest. I stroked her hair absently.

It had faded to her natural chocolate brown as she slept. When she was working in Forks and on her most recent Driver's License, it was a lighter brown, just like her eyes were hazel. But in sleep, she relaxed her hold on her gift. She hadn't even known about it until a nasty argument with Aro…that one time. One minute they're arguing, the next her hair is bright orange and her eyes rapidly approaching an impossible (for her) red.

That had the beginning of her working on perfecting various shades of hair, and eye colors. I smiled, watching the hair turn slowly blonde in sleep. It was fun, and had its uses for getting us out of tough situations in spots.

Well, that and I was working on my telekinesis skills.

Emmett had arrived only hours after we did. He had checked in spoken with us, just too sort of get permission to tell Rosalie about Katie.

Sadly, Felix had intervened and said flat out no.

So, Katie had agreed to talk to her. Alone.

RPOV

I was pacing. Emmett hadn't arrived yet and I was getting worried. Someone knocked at the door. I ignored it. Why bother being nice when it was clear they had already decided what to do? I looked out the window-away from the door, ignoring the person who opened it.

"Is this a bad time?" I recognized that voice. Katie.

What the hell was she doing here?

"Um…I was wondering…do you want to get out of here for a while? I know it can be boring if you're stuck here, and I figured you'd want to get out for a bit."

I ignored her.

"Well…if you want to think about it, that's okay. I'll…just come back later then." I heard her move to go back out.

"Why do you care?" I asked. I don't know where the impulse came from, but it felt like I just had to ask.

"Well…I really can't talk about it here. See, my dad's under the impression no one's going to figure it out, but I know everyone eventually will…and I figured it would be less of a shock if you heard it from me rather than someone else."

I snorted. "I'll bite."

Fifteen minutes later, we were rolling out of Volterra on Katie's Vespa. It was purple, something I never expected. Katie glanced back at me as she made a turn onto a dirt road.

Soon, the road came to an end. Katie stopped the bike and I got off. I watched as she put down the kickstand and put her helmet on the seat. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Not far." Katie replied. "Follow me." She took off running. I went after her.

Then something clicked.

We were on vampire speed.

Katie wasn't human.

**Think she'll guess or Katie will tell her? **

**Well...I'd really love to hear from all my readers...*looks at empty auditorium* Anyone???**


	14. Chapter 14

**I was originally going to post this chapter on Saturday, but saw that this story had over one thousand hits total(thanks guys!!!!) and figured y'all have earned yourself a little treat.**

**Besides, it's better than doing homework, right???**

Chapter Fourteen

RPOV

Eventually, we came to a stop. I was still reeling that Katie…wasn't human. Her ankle brace was still in place as was the splint on her wrist, but otherwise she was fine. We were in a small wooded area, near a stream.

"You're not human." I said.

She grinned. "Not exactly." She replied. "I am human," she said, walking along the stream. I followed. "But, I'm also, not."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

Katie took a deep breath. "I was born in 1919 on a farm in Gatlinburg, Tennessee. My brother, who was four at the time, watched my mother give birth to me, carried into the house and somehow convinced my stepdad-his dad to let me stay."

"So, what happened?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I grew up. As I got older, my stepdad seemed to get more and more interested in killing me. He'd get drunk, pour cleaning chemicals down my throat. When he figured out I was part vampire, he shoveled blood down. Upchucked every time, though. My brother tried to stop him, but my stepdad would usually wait until he went to school or out with his friends. I wasn't allowed out of the house except to help out in the barn."

"What about your dad?" I asked. Her hair was rapidly losing its honey-brown color and going more dark brown.

"He eventually figured out that two-day affair he had with my mother resulted in me. Visited for Christmas one year. That's when he said Aro had found out, and my brother had to become a vampire or be killed."

"That must've been awful." I said, watching her hair go dark blue as a piece of wood drifted by.

"I never ended up changing him, though. Some other person must've done it cause he's here know, when he should've died one day back in Thirty-five."

"So how'd you meet Jake?"

"Dad and Aro put him to watchin' me couple years 'fore my brother got mauled by a bear. Took me out when I knocked dear old stepdad out when he tried to rip me to shreds and we high-tailed it to Alaska so I could go t' school. Graduated in Thirty-nine and we moved onto Yale. He proposed and we got married."

"That's good."

"Yeah, but we were married December Seventh, 1941." She laughed and I found myself laughing with her. "I was born Armistice Day, same time as it was being signed a year later, oddly, and just as we were saying 'I do' Pearl Harbor's getting bombed by the Japs."

"That must've been one hell of a story," I said.

"Yeah, Tanya and them up in Denali found it real funny, specially since my brother went missing the day after Black Sunday."

"Does your family have a fascination with getting married and having significant events on days that appear in history textbooks?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Nah, but if something special comes up for us we can usually assume we'll have some big event happening at the same time that will make its way into the history textbooks."

EMPOV  
Jake and I were sitting in Kip's study. Chris Carlson aka Kip had been a lawyer when he was human. Now part of the Voltrui, he simply kept the government from finding out what exactly went on here using his legal training to his advantage.

And since he had helped with defendants who had kinda sorta broken vampire laws in the past, it was up to him to get Rosalie off.

"I've looked through the evidence and all we can do is simply hope that Katie doesn't want to testify or…" he looked pointedly at Jake. "if some of the Cullens just so happened to be in the city when Katie just so happens to go out sans splints and one of them just so happens to have a camera and notice her…"

"…and they just so happen to take a picture of it…" Jake continued.

"Aro would have no choice but to let her go." I finished.

"So," Kip asked. "Who do we know that just so happens to love shopping and would love it even more if she just so happened to get a sudden jack in her credit card limit and would definitely want to come here to help Rosalie pick out an outfit for the trial?"

Like it was really rocket science.

Jake and I looked at each other. "Alice."

**So now Rosalie knows. Any suggustions on how Carlisle and Esme should find out?**

**Remember: review/ PM=Preview of the next chappie!!!!**

**Yours in Fanfics, R2-D2106**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, I'm kind of depressed that my readers are confused as to what's going on. I take blame for that, but see the author's note at the end of the story.**

Chapter Fifteen

EPOV

I was debating whether or not to call Emmett. We hadn't heard from him, Rosalie or Jake since they had all gone to Italy.

"Edward" All of a sudden Alice was at my door, looking ready to go. "Emmett called. He said the only way to get Rosalie out was for one of us to just so happen to go to Italy."

_With a camera and just so happen to catch a photo of Katie walking around just fine. _I knew which direction her thoughts were going.

_I'm going too so there's someone to keep her under control. _Jasper was humming-humming! as he packed his suitcase.

"Why would someone need to keep her under control?" I asked. _Someone bumped up the limit on her credit card…and gave us new Vespas that will be waiting upon arrival. Oh, plus we might have to expand the garage for another Mercedes. _

Who- I slowly started putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

It was probably Emmett…and Jake since Emmett definitely wouldn't act on this alone.

It was the perfect thing: catch Katie purposefully walking around without a cast or splint and bingo: there wouldn't be a case.

My phone was buzzing. Bella had sent me a text message:

_Don't forget to have them ship my Vespa home! Miss you!_

What the hell?! Was everyone in on this except me?!!

"Calm down." Jasper said as I came down the stairs, duffel bag and most recent passport in hand. Everyone was ready to go…except Alice. Jasper gave me a look, walked up the stairs at a human pace.

Seconds later, he was bringing Alice down the stairs, her fighting him the whole way.

"But Jazzy-I've still got three more bags to go!" Jasper didn't let go until Alice and her luggage were safely strapped inside the Mercedes. I followed. She was still fuming about not being allowed to bring her complete Louis Vuttion luggage set as we set off for the airport.

The plane ride was hell. They were showing some new teen movie-about _vampires_ no less and the entire under eighteen female population was thinking very graphic thoughts about the male lead. When we got to the airport, Jasper was fighting to keep Alice calm as she found the credit card that had been slipped into her luggage by Jake.

"So, I thought you said there would be Vespas waiting?" Jasper asked, following Alice to the rental car area.

"Here they are!" Alice squealed. I raised an eyebrow as she pointed. Sure enough three brand new Vespas in pink, blue, and grey were lined up next to what looked like a European Mercedes. I turned to Carlisle and Esme to find out who was supposed to take what…

They were standing still, looking at the Mercedes he had been admiring for weeks with unshed tears. "How would you feel about two more kids?" Carlisle asked. _Was he drooling?! WTF?!_

Esme had a dreamy expression. "Sure."

Jasper and I exchanged glances. A horn honked. I saw that Jake had pulled up in a forest green Vespa and was waiting by the brand new ones.

Still in a daze, my family and I walked. Alice was jumping up and down with excitement. "Okay, Carlisle and Esme will take the Mercedes and our luggage, I get the pink one, Edward-the blue one's yours. And Jazzy the gray one's yours. See the confederate flag?" Sure enough, there was a confederate flag painted on the helmet.

"How was the flight?" Jake asked.

"Don't get me started." I said, pulling on my own helmet as Carlisle started the engine of the Mercedes.

KPOV

Rosalie and I had gotten back before anyone could find out she and I were missing. Now I was currently plopped in front of the TV in the common room with a plate of French Fries and a soda for company.

"What are you eating?" Dad asked as he came in and took a seat in his armchair (it had gained the reputation as his when he ripped one guy to pieces after he sat in it when every other seat was filled).

"Dinner." I moved my eyes away from a Saturday Night Live rerun. It was the segment with Jerry Springer as a high school history teacher- my favorite. My phone was perched precariously on the armrest as I dragged a fry through ketchup. "So how're things going?"

"As well as can be expected," He huffed. So the Cullens had arrived and he hadn't found out the real reason for their coming here other than separating them would help getting Rosalie convicted more easily. "I spoke with Aro. If things go as planned, Rosalie'll be gone in a few weeks."

I didn't bother commenting, just watching a Clorox commercial that had started. Rosalie shouldn't be in this position. No one should. I got up, carried my plate and glass to the still-in-use ancient kitchens. As I was washing them, inspiration hit me.

For all the time Doctor Cullen and I had worked at the hospital, we'd never had a conversation that didn't require saving someone's life. I pulled out my phone and sent Jake a text message.

It was time to change that.

**Vote:  
"Little Secrets" should be:**

**A-deleted**

**B-reposted/edited**

**C-deleted then reposted**

**D-continue**

**No updates will be made until I have a significant amound of imput. The story's fate will be announced when the verdict from, you the readers has been read.**

**No more warnings will be issued other than the poll posted on my profle. **

**Yours in fanfics, R2-D2106**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, here's the stats: **

**Continue: 2 votes**

**Delete/Reedit: 1 vote**

Chapter Sixteen

KPOV

I was going over some renovations I had made to the house in Gatlinburg as I waited. Doctor Cullen had agreed to meet an "informant" at a local pub. I was sitting at the bar, burning every IM, letter, email, and text message we had ever sent one another onto a CD-ROM. Jasper would be able to crack the password-it was the same as the one on the computer in the lab beneath the basement to store all the test materials. The lab in the shed was simply for Jake and his pictures…and me when I decided to do something like the scrapbook for Rose.

Currently, I was running through each of the conversations, marking points of interest (in Kip's case) making it perfectly clear that

A-None of the Cullens knew Emmett even _had _a sister and

B- Rosalie didn't know when she attacked me

Currently, this case was working me into such a state I felt an urge I hadn't felt since I took my finals in medical school: the urge to go out, kill the nearest living animal and drink its blood. I can honestly say right now, I felt some sympathy for the poor animal that was about to become my post-cocktail-hour snack. The only thing that could top this was Dad or Aro giving me another lecture on how I should learn to control my gag reflex when I was pissed.

I just hoped there were some deer or bears around here otherwise we might bear witness to the Vesuvius erupting with a force not seen since seventy-nine AD.

I was saved from my mental tirade by Carlisle making his entrance. Now personally, I think drinking is saved for the major holidays: extended vacations in which Jane and Alec were involved and New Year's. However, I was once again debating breaking that habit.

"Hey," I said, in a quiet voice so the humans wouldn't hear. "This disc has all you'll need to get out of here." The disc popped out. I snapped it in a case, handed it to Carlisle and smoothly made my exit.

Dad is going to be royally pissed when he finds out about this.

EMPOV

Rosalie and I had talked things out-finally.

As to her question about trying to keep Katie off my thoughts when Edward was around…well usually I saved the brooding for when he was too focused on something else: hunting, Bella, his music, Bella, yelling at all of us about our love lives, Bella,-well you get my point.

Somehow we'd winded up in Katie and Jake's room. Fortunately, Jake was somewhere else most likely developing his photos-guy had a thing for picture taking, not that I minded, but when racy photos of my sister involved…well let's just say he'd lost more than a camera when I found out about the one of her in a certain Halloween outfit.

Alice and Jasper were enjoying the luxury of a limitless credit card (since after one shopping expedition Carlisle had restricted her to ten grand a month) and Edward was waiting for Bella to wake up back in Forks, mopey as ever without his lady love.

Speaking of which…Rosalie had wandered into their bathroom and had been pleased to discover the line of beauty products (all unopened) under the sink. I was currently in the sitting room waiting for her to get out of the shower. Whoopee. Wandering into their bedroom (yes, I was that snoopy) I discovered someone (most likely Jake) had equipped the bed with an electric blanket.

Now, I'm not sure about the average guy, but being warm, and staying warm without the possibility of burning alive or undead depending how you looked at it was something Rose and I tried to remedy at every possible opportunity.

Pretty sure Katie and Jake wouldn't mind, I slipped off my shoes, and hopped in, turning the setting on high.

Warmth. Lovely, blessed warmth.

Content, I closed my eyes and let the heat sink in.

RPOV

I stepped out of the shower feeling so much better. It felt like a long time since I had enjoyed a decent shower. I walked out, still wrapped in a towel, looking for Emmett.

I found him in Katie and Jake's bedroom. Emmett was laying under the covers, eyes closed in relaxation. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Katie and Jake have an electric blanket."

Curious, I asked. "What does that entail, exactly?"

Fifteen minutes later, I lay back. This was like one of those scenes in a movie: boy and girl did the dirty and lay back, reminiscing how great it was. Me, I was just glad I was warm. "So you see what I mean?" Emmett asked a goofy grin on his face. I was sure I was wearing the same grin.

"Just one question."

"Shoot."

"Did you see the hot tub?"

**That was a little Emmett/Rosalie fluff. Ah, that Emmett, he loves his sister, but not even she can keep him from his favorite extra curicular activity with Rosalie. **

**Next chapter, we start prepping for Rose's hearing. Duh, duh duh. **

**SO: Guilty or not guilty? Bella makes an appearance or no?**

**I'll try to update again tomorrow, but no promises, I've got an English project due when I get back from playing hooky-since we have block scheduling (read 4 classes+ lunch/day alternating periods 1,3,5, and 7 with periods 2,4,6, and 8) I've also decided to sleep in through Spanish and Law and Order on Monday...and help my fellow readers of course. **

**Yours in fanfics, **

**R2-D2106**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, I'm still running the poll (for those that read my author's notes), but in the meantime, will update once a week-Friday or Saturday (depending on my workload). I'm updating now because my parents are in the middle of "family bonding" aka repainting our living roo (gag) and my beloved guenia pig S'mores is residing in my humble room for the weekend (or at least until Monday-whenever we're rid of the fumes). She was my inspiration for actually updating after a 8-fanfic-less gap. So, here we are...**

Chapter Seventeen

JAKEPOV

I was really tired-well mentally tired. That feeling Katie gets just before she's knocked out so hard she can't even hear the fire alarm?- well, that's how I felt. I figured I could end my day the way I had been doing it since my life started: collapsing on my bed, wishing for a better job. Now being Katie's husband, I completely liked, it was just the strings attached I had a problem with.

Kip had sent Alice and Jasper the camera, and Katie had snuck out for some "real food" since anything Heidi tries to make that isn't semi burnt or undercooked human food or "delivered" ends up giving her some form of food poisoning. I glanced at my watch. Seven frickin' thirty in the AM.

And only thirty more minutes till I had to meet Felix. I walked through the door, already spacing out.

Thus I failed to notice the fallen bottles of moisturizer and trail of towels and clothes and most obviously the wet footprints between the bathroom, the sitting room, and…

The bedroom.

If this was Felix's idea of a "welcome home, dumbass" present, he sure hit square one.

I flicked on the lights and immediately noticed two things: the bed esta ocupado…

And Emmett and Rosalie were in there, clearly occupied.

I grabbed a spray bottle of Febreze. Normally we spritz the rooms after a visit from any of the Volturi just to keep the air fresh, but, in this case, it could serve another purpose.

"What the-"Well, someone isn't happy when they mess with her fun. Doing…ugh…in what was once my favorite place.

"Jake-what the hell?" Eventually, Emmett realized exactly where he was and what he was doing.

Katie would so kick his ass when she found out…or maybe I should give them the low down and conscript them too. Decisions, decisions. Ah, screw it.

"Emmett-this was the one place left that I considered sacred here! And for you two to come in here and defile it like some animal-"

"Actually, I think you're the animal." He held up a book Felix had bought me in the seventies. "The Joy of Sex, sounds like you've really done some naughty things."

"At least I use discretion! You just..." Shit, of all times to run out of steam. "From what I've heard both of you have no discretion whatsoever. At least we try to keep our sex life behind closed doors, not put a welcome mat out!"

I would be as red as a cherry right now if I were human. "As for that book, Felix is the one who gave it to me. If you want to blame that garbage on anyone, don't blame it on me!"

I turned around and stormed out. For the love of…if it wasn't Katie's brother…half-thought out threats continued to speed through my mind as stormed off, trying to find someone-anyone to force them into their own room and burn that bed. I don't think that I could bring myself to do anything there anymore.

God, I needed this whole thing done and over with. Why couldn't my life-existence-whatever you chose to call it be easier?

Me to God: What the hell?

God: You stepped on a worm in your past life. This is your penance for marrying after you're supposed to be dead. Besides, didn't you agree to take her for who she is family and all?

Me: But we thought he was gone.

God: Want to try for two strikes?

My life is so screwed up.

RPOV

Six hours and one hunting trip later, Emmett, Katie and I were camped out on the couch in the "lounge".

Carlisle and Esme, once we had told them about the bath products, had told us until further notice they were "busy". Katie was currently chugging soda-literally. She hadn't slept much the night before…which was kind of Carlisle and Esme's fault since they didn't know about the hat-on-the-door policy and Katie who was really more like Edward than I liked, walked in.

It had taken an hour to get her to stop screaming obscenities about how they were old enough to be her great-grandparents and shouldn't be doing stuff like that at their age. Okay, so it was mostly Emmett holding her off the floor while she attempted (emphasis on the attempt) to break free so she could lock them in the room till Christmas. Now I know how he got all those muscles. Holding up a half-vampire when you're human really does something for the biceps.

She set her fifth glass in an hour down and burped. Emmett looked amused.

"Were you raised in a barn?" I asked, as Emmett got fed ideas by the film we were watching.

She shrugged. "Define barn. If you mean with Emmett, then yeah." She checked her watch. "We've got an hour to get to the hearing. Did Alice and Jasper get the picture?"

"Jasper did, but I'm afraid he'll be a little incoherent since Alice is still shopping and isn't dropping."

**Soooooo....am I like S'mores, stuck in my own little slightly smelly cage? Or am I like my dog-with whoever I want, when I want, and currently want reviewers (or a good snack)?**

**Yours in fanfics,**

**R2-D2106**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, since my reality is depressing as hell today, here's a chapter to aleviate some of the rain on yours.**

Chapter Eighteen

EPOV

Emmett looked like he was about to be sick as we filed into the hearing. Katie and Jake weren't there for some reason, but Felix was and he looked pissed. Alice flashed me a smile. _Don't worry Edward, we have the picture._ She thought.

Jasper gave me a glance. _I am NEVER going on a shopping trip with Alice again unless you're there, Edward. She was so fast I felt like I was on one of those roller coasters and one of the humans was about to puke. _

Aro, Marcus, and Caius walked in, each with a sour expression. The only thing I can compare it to was right after the whole James thing when I was taking Bella to prom and Charlie looked like he was ready for target practice.

Aro began the whole thing with explaining in great detail why we were there. Rosalie looked nervous and I couldn't blame her. My phone vibrated, with a text message from Katie.

_Running late-Vespa ran out of gas. Wll B there ASAP. Sry-K._

Alice arched an eyebrow at me. _Who was it? _

"Katie" I whispered. "They ran out of gas."

KPOV

We really hadn't run out of gas-seriously. We, that is, Jake and I were bringing Bella to Volterra-we had fed Charlie some BS about how she'd gotten into this "travel abroad" program for a week during the school year. All that was needed was some photo-shopped pictures of her (and Alice, who was also a part of this "program") at historic landmarks: the Trevi Fountain, the Coliseum, on a gondola ride, Vatican City, Venice, the leaning Tower of Pizza. Jake had already taken the pictures, now it was a matter of sending them through e-mail and changing the timestamps on the photos. I was currently riding my baby-the Vespa that I had gotten just to make it impossible for Daddy (who usually whined and bitched to Aro about these things) to tail me when I went out during the day.

Of course, Aro was going to be pissed when he found out what I did, because like everything, he was always the last to know. Well, if we shook hands more often he wouldn't, but he'd had a don't ask, don't care, don't tell policy going ever since I fed him som BS about going to NYC while I was really getting my graduate degree at Yale.

Bella was psyched- we had shipped her motorcycle over so she could go as fast as the rest of us -on the road of course.

I checked my watch. If anything, Kip should be presenting his defense right now. Okay, I had a flare for being overdramatic. So sue me. Jake was the last in our little parade, who was kind of acting security today…since most of the Volturi (coughJaneandAleccough) didn't like the fact that Bella got out with being human (for now at least).

We had a little detour when we got there-since it was lunchtime and Bella hadn't eaten since breakfast the day she left Forks, plus with something like this going down, we needed a snack. Or something to last a very long time.

Since this was the closest Bella or I ever got to semi-decent entertainment these days. Well, since the mutts popped up and until Victoria did something interesting other than pissing us off with her very existance.

We were running-with Jake carrying Bella piggyback-to where everyone was gathered-read VNN hopefuls who wanted "the humans" to give their comment. But one look from Jake shut them up.

Now it was a matter of navigating through this maze and not landing in the wrong room.

Easy. I think.

EMPOV

Katie, Jake and…Bella(?!) burst through the doors-a half hour late. "Sorry," Jake said, sounding slightly out of breath, if that was even possible, "we um, had a little detour." He turned to Jasper. "We've cemented an alibi, but we kinda sorta need your help with the evidence-nothing major, just timestamps on some photos. We've got about a week till we need them."

Bella, however, immediately plunked herself into Edward's lap.

Aro gave Katie a rotten where-the-hell-were-you glance as she took her seat. She rolled her eyes in response and started playing a video game on her Nintendo DS.

_Edward, what's she thinking?_

He gave me a you've got to be shitting-me look. Jasper looked like he was trying _very _hard not to get up and, well, pull a Katie and piss Aro off in a major way.

As Aro turned things back to the current topic (Alice's photos, for those of you who were wondering) Katie yawned, and in normal fashion, gave snide remarks every so often.

After a very long time-the only way I kept track was Jake and I were texting each other-we were dismissed so Aro, Marcus(who looked even more sour than his usual pre-Bella Edward-type behavior), and Caius(who looked like he just wanted to get the hell out of there) could give their verdict.

"Okay, let's get this sorted before we all get the hell out." Katie said. "Edward-since Emmett couldn't keep his big mouth shut, you're playing with me, Jake and the Denali's against the Volturi next month. Emmett, since you blabbed, you've also been conscripted. Everyone else-don't really care."

I exchanged a glance with Edward. "Is she serious?" Bella asked.

"Yes." Edward and Jasper answered, sounding like they were just told they were going to live with Charlie and the mutts for a week.

**Okay, there's about two to three chapters left. I'm also thinking of doing a one-shot of the baseball game (or a post Breaking Dawn one-shot featuring my OCs Katie and Jake).**

**Any questions, commnets, concerns, just send a review or PM me. **

**Yours in fanfics, **

**R2-D2106**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well, since I don't have to go to school today (except to "check in" with my history teacher) as I am a senior with no exams to speak of as of today (except I have to take an exam Monday, but whatever), I figured I could brighten up your day, the last day before school ends (well, technically for my school-we do exams next week, but seniors take thier periods 1-4 this past Thurdsday and today, and 5-8 with the rest of the school). So, for those of you who are stuck till the end of June, sorry. For those like me who only have five days of vacation before they start a college class, we're the lucky ones to think that's a good idea. Enjoy!**

Chapter Nineteen

KPOV

I was ready to kick someone's ass (just because he provided half my DNA doesn't mean I can't give him a good kick in the ass when he deserves it) by the time we got called back. We were lined up in a row, sitting.

To describe the atmosphere all I can say is: Forks, just like when its cloudy, you never know when its going to rain.

Unless you're Alice, but you get my point.

"Ready to kick his ass?" Jasper asked, picking up my mood as we waited for them to get back.

"Yeah, that and give him some more brownies." The Cullens looked confused- well Carlisle and Esme were _trying _to keep out of the conversation, but they were discretely listening in.

"Brownies?" Rosalie asked.

"Only if they've got stuff in them." I said, pulling a brown paper bag out of my pocket and waved it.

"How does that stuff work?" Emmett (ever the adventurous one) asked.

Two minutes later, the chairs were in some sort of circle, heck even Carlisle and Esme joined.

Currently, Carlisle was laughing. "I can't believe he was addicted to pot all this time."

Someone certainly relaxes when they're high. Esme looked like she was spacing out.

"How long has he been off it?" Bella asked, staring at a random point in the ceiling.

"Bout ten months," Jake supplied, reaching for a bag of chips Bella had left in her bag. "Ya know I'm so proud we've done this."

"Yeah, but they're going to come in here, and the next thing Bella will be holding a memorial service for us in Forks." Edward said. Party pooper.

"I heard that!"

"Chillax. I used to do this all the time with Kate-well okay it wasn't this stuff, but moonshine, now that's fun."

"Do you know how many people were killed because they drank too much moonshine?" What the hell? Usually people are so…well relaxed with this stuff.

Jasper, who was currently trying to feel up Alice without her knowing (for the record, it was an epic fail) was currently "too hot" and attempting to take off his shirt while maintaining his grip on her thigh.

Emphasis on the _attempt. _

Looking at my brother's family-well the guys anyway-pawing at their counterparts while attempting to hold conversation was kind of funny.

Plus it figures. At heart (and enter Exhibit A one Michael Newton) all men-immortal or otherwise, despite their demeanor, age, or moral principles, were sex-obsessed. I remember one time Tanya actually took Jake hunting and pummeled him into a tree, glacier, and lake before she could get him to understand that yeah, he was in love with me and vice-versa.

He wouldn't talk much about the incident so I can only assume she scared him for eternity. I bet he and Edward could have a real heart-to-heart discussion about that one day.

Bella had given up attempts to block Edward from literally sucking her jugular (her skin was intact, thank God) and so was calling Jacob on her cell phone.

Way to give the guy nightmares, Bella.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. In my observations, I had neglected to hear the door open.

Suddenly, everyone quieted down. Alice and Jasper stopped trying to out-smile the other; Edward looked up as the new thoughts neared. And Carlisle and Esme stopped trying to discretely feel each other up.

I looked behind me.

And there stood Aro and Felix.

And boy, did they look pissed.

EDPOV

We were currently facing a firing squad, well a very pissed off Felix, Aro, Marcus (who was oddly amused) and Caius (who looked like he was ready to torch the place).

"Hiya Daddy!" Katie said, giggling. I didn't turn my head towards Bella, I was holding her hand, but the wall behind the interrogation squad wouldn't stop moving as I was trying to focus.

From on my other side, Jasper was reaching his hand in front of him while Marcus looked slightly amused-and whoa-was that a crack of a smile? Alice had her head cocked to one side, and grinning in a very Emmett-like way.

I blinked.

And blinked again.

There was no way anyone would not remember this-even Bella. As for me, I was wondering how many brain cells I'd killed.

From what I could gather about their thoughts, Felix was unhappy with the decision…and Rosalie was off the hook.

Five hours later.

(Still EPOV)

Somehow…we had made our way to the airport and were on our way back home-with Katie and Jake, since apparently we had those loose ends to tie up, too. So right now we have cemented these aspects:

-Katie (with Jacob and the pack's help) was going to be "found" on First Beach.

-Jacob, Embry and Quill are the people who found her

-Carlisle was going to do an "autopsy" and declare her dead cause someone chucked her off a cliff and she drowned

-and Jake was going to leave school due to "emotional distress"

**Well, that's the end of this story. Epilogue coming soon! **

**Before I sign off, I read a great story by the name of "Kiss and Sell", which seems to have vanished from and would like to know if anyone can push me in the right direction to finding it once again. Thanks so much for your help.**

**Yours in fanfics, **

**R2-D2106**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, since my parents are forcing me to go to my own graduation (and becasue I completely and totally resent them for it), here's something that could cheer everyone up. Hell, I still would've hated this day even if it were sunny where I am. The least I could do is channel that energy positively instead of turning in my driver's license like I planned (and because I have no real need for it anyway since mom and dad are too damn lazy to let me drive/I completely resent that useless peice of plastic that has until further notice disappeared into my closet)**

Epilogue

Post Breaking Dawn

Christmas Day, 2006

EMPOV

It was a rather special Christmas. Nessie's first one and Charlie's first one with an actual family…that is in about nineteen years. Currently, _A Christmas Story_ was playing on the TV, but everyone ignored it in lieu of watching Nessie open her presents (FYI- Don't mess with Alice when she's got a video camera).

From when we last heard, Katie and Jake were in South America, visiting Nahuel and his family. So of course imagine our surprise when it was seven post-dinner, of course and Charlie was watching the last twenty or so minutes of the movie with Nessie while everyone else cleaned up, and all of a sudden, Katie (with bubble-gum pink hair and shocking green eyes) came in with Jake (who was wearing a hideous blonde wig). "We're here!" Katie shouted.

And without so much as a how'd ya do, she plopped herself down on the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table (she'd better watch out). "So, ever since we've all left Italy, Aro has put an infinite hold on the baseball game."

"Dare I ask why?" Edward asked. Somehow, his face was always a distressed fixture of disbelief and well, shock, whenever Katie was within his "hearing range". One of these things, I'd have to ask him what the hell's going through her head for that to happen.

"Trust me when I say you don't want to know."

Charlie, who was trying to move his beer out of Nessie's reach, ignored this.

"So," Katie said, seemingly oblivious to the fact there was a human in the room. "Dad says you've finally gone and changed her."

"Not by choice." Edward snapped.

"Whatever, I still won the bet." She pulled out a Coke. "Where's everyone else?"

"Out." Well, that was the only answer we could give around Charlie anyway.

"Oh, so…" She said. "Tanya says hi and that what she put you through is nothing compared to what Jake went through before he and I graduated."

"Really," Edward said dryly. "I find that hard to believe."

"And I haven't gotten to the best part. Aro said that since Carlisle is the only person who can get me under some semblance of control, I'm with you guys until further notice."

"Since you and Jane were tearing up rooms again and Aro decided that the two of you are best left on separate continents." Edward finished.

"Hi everyone, we're home!" Bella made her soon to be unfortunate entrance.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked.

"Aro couldn't handle her and Jane on the same continent" Edward said quickly.

"So, you're stuck here for now?" Jasper asked, already looking like he was planning on getting them out as quickly as humanely possible.

Jake and Katie nodded.

"We're stuck with two Emmetts and another Edward…" Jasper looked like he was ready to cry.

The phone rang.

"Well, I ani't getting that," Katie said, calmly opening a magazine and reading.

Jasper, having heard of what happened from Charlotte and Peter, whimpered.

**Well, here's the end. I will announce my next project on my profile on July 17th (the same day Harry Potter 6 comes out to theatres in the USofA). I will be reading and reviewing in the meantime. I am also open for Beta requests. **

**Yours in fanfics, **

**R2-D2106**


End file.
